eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Round 14 2012
West Coast beat up on one of the competition's newest teams, blowing the Suns away in the second half in kicking 14 goals to one to record the club's third biggest winning margin. The game was won in the midfield where Luke Shuey (32 touches, 3 goals) and Chris Masten were among the most dominant, along with youngster Andrew Gaff who was arguably the Eagles' best player before being subbed off in the third quarter. Murray Newman then entered the fray and excited on debut with 13 possessions and 2 goals in just over a quarter. Summary Goals: 'Lynch 4, Darling, Shuey 3, Cox, Hams, Hill, Naitanui, Newman 2, Gaff, Hurn, Kerr, McGinnity, S.Selwood '''Best: '''Shuey, Masten, Naitanui, Priddis, S.Selwood, Gaff, Hurn, Lynch '''Injuries: '''Nil '''Sub: '''Newman for Gaff in the third quarter '''Milestones: '''Newman AFL debut Named side In: Newman Out: Swift Late change (GC) Taylor for Harbrow (ill) New: Murray Newman (Swan Districts/Upper Swan JFC) Club Champion votes From the coach "I don't necessarily think the boys took their foot off the gas. You don't expect in any game that it is going to be easy for the four quarters. Really young teams are going to come out with plenty of energy for parts of the game. We have to be prepared to meet that for those periods and keep working, knowing that if we keep working and maintain our intensity we will eventually get control of the game. "...Yeah, we did a few things today that were a little bit different. Probably not different to what we would normally do, but we did it for longer. Masto on ball for a longer part of the game, Gaff on ball rather than just sitting out on the wing. "... We were happy with (stoppages). Shuey spent a lot more time forward, Masto more on-ball, Kerr more on the wing, Sheppard got a longer period through the wing. That's all great for their development and for us as a team. Our view is that we need to keep developing that to become a better team than where we currently are. We need all of those players to play those roles. It gives you options to go to, and it certainly will make it tougher for the opposition to plan."''The West Australian (2 July 2012, p.GAM16), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "Selwood continues to edit the book on tagging. From the opening bounce on Saturday when he ran on to an exquisite knock from Naitanui, Ablett appreciated it was not going to be a normal day at the office. Like the rest of the Suns, he was mesmerized by a play which ended in Cox marking Selwood's offering in the goal square. Identical work, except that Josh Kennedy was in the square, came in the opening seconds of the match against the Western Bulldogs. Three times Selwood had a direct hand in goals, and kicked one himself after further chemistry between him and Naitanui in the goal square at the end of an eight-goal first quarter. At times, he rounded up Ablett like a sheepdog would but when the gate opened he bolted to space and his team's advantage."Ray Wilson, The West Australian (2 July 2012, p.GAM8), "A day in the sun as West Coast goes crazy" The Age "Worsfold successfully experimented with a host of positional changes in Saturday's 126-point trouncing of Gold Coast at Patersons Stadium. Chris Masten and Andrew Gaff were given more time on the ball and racked up big numbers, clearance machine Daniel Kerr thrived in his role as an outside player on the wing, while midfielder Luke Shuey booted three goals from 32 possessions after being shifted closer to goal."AAP, The Age (1 July 2012), "Worsfold wants to experiment with Eagles": http://www.theage.com.au/afl/afl-news/worsfold-wants-to-experiment-with-eagles-20120701-21am1.html WAFL results '''Round 14 (30 June-1 July) East Perth vs Subiaco Swan Districts vs West Perth (Strijk). Mascoulis played reserves Claremont (Swift, Stevenson, Neates, Weedon, McGovern) vs South Fremantle. Hamp played reserves East Fremantle (Stevens, Dick) vs Perth (Butler, Smith, McInnes). Dalziell, Papertalk and Tunbridge played reserves. Bye: Peel Injury list In the lead-up to the round the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2012/182020120630.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2012/14/wce-v-gcfc 2012 14 2012 14